Je serai toujours là pour toi
by hermy162
Summary: La haine existant entre Lily et Pétunia Evans est elle du à une simple histoire d'admission à Poudlard, ou est ce plus profond que ça?
1. Je serai toujours là pour toi

**Je serai toujours là pour toi**

Je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu le sais, ma chérie, n'est-ce pas?»

La petite acquiesa de la tête, heureuse. Elle savait que jamais sa maman ne la quitterait. Sa mère, c'était son monde à elle, en quelque sorte.

«-Je taime plus que tous les trésors du monde. Ne l'oublis jamais.»

La petite sourit de toutes ses dents, et deux jolies fossettes apparurent aux coins, lui donnant un petit air angélique. Sa mère ouvrit grand les bras et elle vint s'y nicher. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais quitter les bras protecteurs et maternels de sa mère, elle s'y sentait en parfaite sécurité.

La femme borda tendrement sa fille. Après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front, elle se releva doucement et murmura d'une voix pleine d'amour :

«-Dors bien ma petite fleur. Maman t'aime.»

Lily ne quitta pas sa mère des yeux lorsque celle-ci sortit de sa chambre. Mais juste au moment où elle franchit la porte, Lily ressentit le besoin de dire à sa mère qu'elle aussi l'aimait, alors elle murmura d'une voix douce mais assez forte pour que sa mère l'entende :

«-Je t'aime aussi, maman.»

Sa mère lui fit un dernier sourire (il avait l'air triste maisça Lily ne le remarqua pas) et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

Lily esseya de s'endormir, mais étrangement elle ne réussissait pas à trouver le sommeil. Un drôle de pressentiment lui tiraillait le ventre, mais elle ignorait bien par quoi il était provoqué.

Elle serra fort contre elle sa peluche Buny, qu'elle avait reçu cinq plus tôt, à l'âge de deux ans. Sa mère la lui avait offert à la suite de la perte de Boubou, son poisson rouge à l'époque. Elle se souvenait de ce moment comme s'il s'était déroulé hier, et elle n'allait pas l'oublier de si tôt.

Lily se retourna entre ses couvertures, essayant de trouver un sommeil qui ne voulait pas venir. Les bruits provenants de la salle de bain, tel que celui de l'eau qui coule, la tenaient éveillée. Cela la rassurait, d'une certaine manière, car elle sentait que sa mère était proche d'elle.

Finalement, Lily finit par s'endormir, mais pas d'un sommeil calme et réparateur, mais plutôt d'un sommeil agité et devestateur. Ses rêves étaient peuplés de vieux souvenirs déformés et terrifiants. Elle revoyait l'accident qui avait provoqué la mort de son frère, quelques années plus tôt. Elle revoyait le sang. Impuissante, elle revivait la terrible scène, avec le sentiment qu'elle aurait peut-être pu éviter ça.

Lily se réveilla brusquement, terrifiée et en pleurs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle revivait cette scène, mais chaque fois était tout autant pénible.

Elle repoussa les couvertures et se redressa dans son lit. Elle hésitait à aller réveiller ses parents, mais elle avait besoin de la chaleur que seule une mère peut donner alors le doute disparut bien vite. Plus aucuns sons ne se faisaient entendre dans la maison, preuve que sa mère devait être au lit maintenant.

Lily sauta de son lit, emmenant avec elle Bunny. Elle sortit de sa chambre, et avança lentement dans la noirceur. Elle passa devant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur, pour se rendre à celle de ses parents. Les larmes continuaient de couler librement sur son visage, sans même qu'elle ne cherche à les en empêcher. Elle sentait le besoin de serrer bien fort sa maman dans ses bras, et ce maintenant. Ses bras se resserèrent inconsciement autour de Bunny. Elle accélera un peu le pas, mais s'arrêta net devant la salle de bain. La porte n'était pas complétement clanchée, laissant passer de la lumière. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle redoutait ce qu'elle pourrais trouver si elle franchissait cette porte. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait pressenti plus tôt refaisait surface, avec encore plus d'intensité.

Lily poussa lentement la porte, qui grinça donnant un effet sinistre digne des meilleurs films à suspens. À première vue, la pièce sembla parfaitement normale. Mais Lily remarqua qu'il semblaity avoir quelque chose dans la baignoire, car les rideaux étaient tirés et l'on pouvait apercevoir une ombre derrière. Lily retint son souffle et, prenant son courage à deux mains, ouvrit les rideaux le plus rapidement possible. Ce qu'elle vit la fit crier d'horreur, et Bunny tomba au sol. Les larmes s'étaient stoppé, on aurait dit que sa peine était au delà des larmes. Si Lily avait voulu reculer, elle aurait remarqué que son corps entier était paralysé, elle aurait donc été incapable de bouger quoique ce soit.

Là, dans la baignoire, reposait le corps sans vie de sa mère, qui baignait dans son sang. Une de ses mains aggrippait fermement un coputeau de cuisine, planté dans son ventre.Et là, sur la petite table, il y avait un bout de papier, sur lequel étaient inscrits trois mots, griffonés de l'écriture facilement reconnaissable de sa mère, trois mots qui retseraient gravés à jamais dans la mémoire de Lily : Je suis désolée.

Des heures semblèrent s'écouler pendant lesquelles Lily s'enfonça encore plus en elle-même. Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle donc fait ça? Était-ce à cause d'elle?

---------------

Pétunia Evans se réveilla brusquement au cris de sa sœur. Le cris ne provenait pas de la chambre de sa sœur, celle juste à côté, mais plutôt de l'autre côté, où se trouve la salle de bain et la chambre des parents. Que se passait-il, encore? Elle détestait sortir du sommeil aussi soudainement, et surtout en plein millieu de la nuit. Soupirant, bougonnant silencieusement, elle se glissa hors de la douce tiédeur de son lit pour découvrir la cause de ce réveil brutal. Sûrement sa sœur avait encore fait un mauvais rêve, et que sa mère était déjà entrain de la réconforter.

Leur mère avait toujours eut un faible pour Lily, Pétunia en était intimement persuadée. Elle en était un peu jalouse, mais s'y était finalement fait. Elle leur montrerait, qu'un jour, elle serait bien mieux que Lily. Ça serait son tour d'être le chouchou, et elle allait bien en profiter.

Pétunia sortit de sa chambre, et n'eut pas à se rendre bien loin pour découvrir la provenance du cris. La salle de bain dégageait de la lumière et la porte était grande ouverte. Paralysée, elle vit sa sœur, immobile, les larmes sur son visage, mais surtout, ce qui fit dresser ses cheveux sur sa tête, sa mère dans la baignoire, sans vie.

Ravalant ses sanglots, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de faire à cet instant, elle cria, avec l'énergie du désespoir, des paroles qui vinrent confirmées les pensées de Lily :

«-C'est de ta faute! Maman s'est tuée à cause de toi!»

Voilà, j espère que vous avez aimé… ne vous gênez pas pour me laisser vos comments, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête après ça!

Il y a une petite suite, que je vais poster très bientôt, alors si ça vous intéresse, vous êtes prévenus! Je vais poster la suite directement ici, je crois…

Merci beaucoup pour votre temps, et à la prochaine!


	2. Je suis désolée

Je serai toujours là pour toi

Chapitre 2 : Je suis désolée

Pour Lili Evans, Noël n'était pas synonyme de famille et de bonheur. Pendant que toutes les autres familles profitaient au maximum de cette fête pour se retrouver et se témoigner leur amour en s'offrant des présents, la sienne, au contraire, se divisait. Tout au long de l'année, son père s'efforçait de combler l'absence de sa mère, il essayait, sans succès, de les réunir, sa sœur et elle. Mais quand la période des fêtes pointait le bout de son nez, il prenait un temps de répis, réalisant sans doute qu'il était impossible de les réconcillier quand venait l'anniversaire de mort de leur mère. Celà rememorait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Et justement, ce Noël n'échappait pas à la règle. Pendant que Lily ruminait ses sombres pensées dans sa chambre, Pétunia essayait vainement de convaincre son père de la laisser partir en vacances chez son nouveau petit copain, Anthony.

«-Non, Pétunia, il est hors de question que tu partes avec un parfait inconnu pour le reste des vacances.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de «mais». Quel genre de père serais-je si je te laisserais y aller?

-Un très bon père, voilà ce que tu serais! Ça ferait changement, pour une fois, rajouta-elle un peu plus bas.

-Eh, je reste ton père, alors change de ton jeune fille.»

Mais Pétunia était déjà repartie, montant les marches le plus vite possible. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit une porte claquer, avec toute la force que pouvait donner la colère.

Lily sortit brusquement de ses pensées lorsqu'un des petits biblos représentants un ange tomba sur le sol, se fraquassant en mille morceaux. Pourquoi sa sœur ressentait-elle toujours le besoin d'exprimer autant sa colère? Chaque soir, c'était la même histoire : Pétunia finissait la soirée à bouder, seule, dans sa chambre, contrariée par un prétexte plus ou moins idiot. Et chaque soir, Lily devait recoller les pièces d'une source de soiuvenirs.

Lily s'en voulait de faire subir ça à son père. Il avait perdu sa femme neuf ans plus tôt, et une partie de chacune de ses deux filles, par la même occasion. Pétunia faisait tout pour causer le plus d'ennuis possibles et elle, Lily, n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été. Ces neuf années, elle les avait passées à regretter sa mère, mais maintenant elle réalisait que son père était encore là, lui, et qu'il ne méritait pas d'être traité de cette façon.

Lily sortit de sa chambre, après avoir rassemblé précautionneusement les pièces de porcelaine. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la salle de bain, comme pétrifiée. Chaque fois qu'elle avait à passer devant, c'était toujours la même histoire : elle revivait la scène dans les moindres détails, tout aussi horribles qu'ils étaient. Elle n'utilisait plus cette pièce, son père ayant vite réglé la question en faisant construire un deuxième salle de bain, à l'étage inférieur. Celle d'en haut était alors inutilisée, mais encore personne ne s'était décidé à y changer quoique ce soit. Tout était resté identique ces neuf dernières, à l'exeption de la baignoire, que son père avait vite jetée.

Lily sortit finalement de sa transe, et descendit lentement les marches, une à une. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas descendu ces escaliers sans y être obligée. Elle voulait parler à son père, et pas seulement un échange de mots vides de sens.

Son père était assis au salon, à regarder fixement le foyer. Lily vint s'installer auprès de lui et se mit elle aussi à contempler le feu.

«-Tu es finalement venue voir ton vieux père. Ça faisait longtemps dis donc.»

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de plaisenterie qu'il utilisait souvent, mais Lily n'avait pas envie de rire.

Ils contemplèrent le feu pendant ce qu'il leur sembla être des heures. Pour eux, rien d'autre n'existait. Puis, finalement, Lily se décida à poser la question qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, ces neuf dernières années.

«-Pourquoi est-ce que… Pourquoi?»

Son père sut tout de suite de quoi elle parlait, et prit son temps pour bien dire ce qu'il avait en tête.

«-Je crois qu'elle en avait assez. Pas de toit, ni de ta sœur, ni même de moi, non… Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était atteinte d'une maladie incurable et quelques temps avant elle perdait son emploi. Ça a du être tout un choc pour elle, c'est affreux.»

Il finit sa phrase par un long soupir. À le regarder, on voyait bien qu'il était las de tout ça.

«-Maman.. elle était… malade?»

Dire que Lily était désorientée par cette information était bien peu dire.

«-Oui, ma chérie, je suis désolée. Ta mère et moi avions décidé de ne pas vous en parler, enfin d'attendre que vous soyiez plus vieille. Je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas que vous la voyiez malade.»

Lily acquiesa de la tête, malheureuse pour son père qui avait du garder tout ça en dedans de lui, toutes ces années. Elle se trouvait tellement sans-cœur d'avoir agit comme si ce n'était qu'elle qui était concernée par le suicide de sa mère. Maintenant, elle s'ouvrait les yeux et elle se sentait horriblement idiote.

«-Ne t'en veux pas, chérie. Tu n'y pouvait rien.»

Lily fixa son pere droit dans les yeux, les siens brillants de larmes.

«-Mais, Pétunia dit que…

-Ta sœur ne croit pas réellement que ce soit de ta faute. Elle a juste besoin de mettre la responsabilité sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, tu comprends?»

Lily sourit timidement, puis se releva. Le poid qu'elle avait sur les épaules s'était alégé, mais il n'était pas complétement soulagé.

«-Je dois aller voir Pétunia. Il faut qu'on parle, elle et moi.»

Elle laissa son père au salon, et alla cogner à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de réponses, Lily essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était vérouillée. Puis la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, comme poussée par une force invisible. Il lui arrivait parfois que sa magie lui jouait des tours. Étant sorcière de premier cycle, elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en servir durant les vacances, alors elle espèrait que personne ne s'en rendrait compte.

La pièce était déserte, par contre la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Tout de suite, Lily eut un mauvais pressentiment. Sa sœur était partie rejoindre son copain, Anthony, et Lily n'était pas sûr que ce type soit très net. Que devait-elle faire? Elle savait où il habitait alors devait-elle y aller? Ou alors en avertir son père? Ou encore faire comme si de rien n'était? Lily ne savait pas quoi faire. Les possibilités se mélangeaient dans sa tête, et son mauvais pressentiment lui fit prendre la descision.

Elle referma la porte derière elle, et se glissa par la fenêtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était au sol à regarder autour d'elle pour voir si on l'avait apperçue : apparemment, non.

L'appartement du fameu Anthony était situé dans une bâtisse mal entretenue, dans une partie assez pauvre du quartier. Elle sentait des regards dans son dos, alors elle avnça plus vite, sans jamais se retourner.

Lily prit les escaliers, elle n'était pas sûr que l'ascenseur marche de toute façon. Le numéro de porte était-il 314 ou 341? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus, alors elle décida d'essayer le 314 en premier. Elle sonna plusieurs fois mais personne ne vint lui répondre. Elle entendit un cris, le cris de sa sœur, qui l'incita à défoncer la porte. Ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur la fit questionner, peut-être s'était-elle trompée de porte…

Mais c'était bien sa sœur, qui, dans un coin, gisait, blessée de part et d'autres. Elle tentait vainement de se protéger des coups avec ses bras, déjà salement amochés. Et là, au-dessus d'elle se tenait son bourreau, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

Lily était complétement figée. Des souvenirs refaisaient sur-face, des souvenirs qu'elle avait été forcée d'oblier. Elle revivait une scène qui s'était déroulé des années auparavant, neuf années pour être exatc. À la place de sa sœur, elle revoyait sa mère, qui malgré ses faiblesses accusait son père. Et à la place d'Anthony, elle revoyait son père, plus furieux que jamais. Elle ressentait la peur qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant son père faire du mal à sa mère, et tous les mots qu'elle avait voulu lui crier. Elle réentendait les paroles de sa mère, les mots qui à l'époque n'avaient aucun sens mais qui maintenant devenaient si faciles à comprendre. Mangemort. Assassin. Mangemort. Elle revoyait sa sœur qui avait réussi à s'enfuir sans se faire repérer, pas comme elle. Elle revoyait son père prendre un des gros couteaux de cuisine, et pointer une baguette vers elle, en murmurant : Oubliettes.

Lily ressortit brusquement de ses horribles souvenirs et réalisa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sans réfléchir, elle aggripa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main-un téléphone- et se mit à frapper l'homme de toute ses force, à la tête. Elle ne savait plus si elle frappait sur l'agresseur de sa sœur, ou sur son père. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de frapper, frapper et frapper encore plus fort. Puis, le corps tomba au sol, et elle lâcha le téléphone. Lily se laissa glisser au sol, sanglotante.

Pétunia avait vu la scène, et tout de suite elle avait vu que sa sœur savait, maintenant. Elle n'aurait plus à supporter ce poids seule, maintenant, et elle en était assez soulagée. Elle rampa jusqu'à sa sœur, et la prit dans ses bras, faisant fit de ses blessures. La berçant tendrement, elle murmura :

«-Je suis désolée.»


End file.
